The third dimension
by icefire2335
Summary: FioLee) yay fionna and Marshall Lee fall in love but trouble in a 3rd dimension might pull them apart or even worse cause death for one of them (finnceline too just havent got to that point yet
1. Chapter Fiolee cause i suck at chp names

**(****hello**** everybody i'm new so there might be some miss spellings so lets start)**

**(Fionna's POV)**

"Uuuuugggg! Cake cant i just go to Marshall's please?" I had a crush on Marshall ever since Gumball rejected me "No baby cakes you have to Gumball's while I am gone." Cake said "But Gumball's place is boring all we'll do is walk in the flower fields or have tea," i said madly to cake "i want to have fun like strangle pixies of fight with wolfs!" i could tell Cake was thinking about it then she said "Ok fine but i'll have to call Gumball to tell him and you have to call Marshall" i called him and he said i could come over.

I was walking there when i heard a stick crack. I turned only to see nothing of course "Hey Fi wh- " He scared me and i screamed "DUDE CALM DOWN IT'S ME MARSHALL!," I punched him in the arm "Marsh you scared me what the hell!" he rolled his eyes "i thought the bravest warrior in AAA wouldn't be scared of your bro coming up behind you." he said chuckling a little. I punched him again and he picked me up under the arms and flew us the rest off the way._He was just so smexy _i smiled as i looked at his face he looked at me and said "What is there something on my face Fi?" i blushed "No," he laughed and said "Do you like what you see?" I blushed even harder and punched him "NO man were bros."

We got to the house him set me down and said "Fi do you really like me?" he said in the most serious face i have seen him do i sighed "yes," he smiled "well good thing cause i like you to." he was leaning in to a kiss and next thing you know he was on my lips so i kissed back of course then i heard Cake yell "MARSHALL LEE!"

**(Marshall Lee's POV)**

Crap it was that stupid cat, and me and Fi where having a moment to. "Marshall Lee what were you doing to Fionna!" me being a smart ass said "i was kissing her, cat," i could see Fionna was looking guilty in the back round "Fi your staying at Gumball's now!" cake was mad "NO, Cake i wanna stay with Marshall!" i was secretly laughing cause Cake looked dumbstruck "Fi, can i talk to you out side please?" said Cake "fine."

**(no ones POV (cake yells a lot))**

Cake grabbed Fionna and went out of the cave into the night "I thought you liked Gumball, Fi!" Cake said "Well he rejected me so... i fell for Marshall instead." Fionna replied "So you just go to tier 2 without even starting tier 1!" Cake yelled "yes Cake i love Marshall that much," Cake looked at Fionna with a stupid look on her face "he could kill you at any moment, Fi!" Cake said "CAKE IF HE WANTED TO KILL ME HE WOULDNT HAVE KISSED ME!" Fionna yelled "fine i'll let you stay but dont tell me i didnt warn you." Cake said very annoyed,"oh and here is your bag Fi, you forgot it at the tree house."  
"OH THANK YOU CAKE FOR LETTING ME STAY!" Fi, said hugging Cake "ok well baby cakes i have to go Lord Monocromicorn i waiting for me." Cake just got married a week ago and was going on a honeymoon with LM for a couple weeks.

**(Fi's POV)**

Cake left and I ran back to the spot where Marshall was and he wasn't there so i walked over to his house and went inside "Marshall are you there!" i yelled i heard a clunk up stairs the he came downstairs and he was only wearing boxers i couldnt help but blush "oh sorry i left Fi I thought you went to Gumball's cause Cake was going to make you so i started taking a shower." he smiled then frowned a little "Marshall whats wrong?" i asked him "oh nothing Fi, i just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to be... my girlfriend?" i got butterflies in my stomach then ran up to him and hugged him and whispered "_yes."_

He came back with pants on still no shirt but whatever he was sexy so i didnt care much "hey Fi since you dont have a nocturnal time set in your head wanna go to bed?"

"sure Marshy where do i sleep?"  
"in my room duh," he said "but we have only been dating for like 3 minutes."  
"so its not like we are going to do tier 15 or something." saying it fast "ok well im going to bed you coming Marshy?"

Marshall followed me up the ladder i went in to the bathroom and changed in to a loose shirt and pants. I got in bed so did Marshall he turned to me and said "good night Fi." i scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest and went to sleep.

i woke up to find Marshall fast asleep. I got up and went to the kitchen to make the time i was done i heard Marshall get up and come down stairs and said "good morning babe." he walked over to me and kissed my forehead then sat down and said "whats for breakfast Fi?" then a portal out of no where pops up in Marshall living room and a girl with brown hair a blue shirt with silver stripes and pants with diamonds that are orange, red , and yellow walks into the room and says "hello Marshall we meet again, and this must be Fionna you have told me about have you asked her yet?"

**(who's the girl well any way i might make this an M for future chapters and if i get some follows ,reviews, and stuff i will make CHAPTER 2 or its called The Deal)**


	2. The Deal

**ok so before we start i want to thank a fioleefan1000 because in my mind i said "****_if i only get i 1 follow,review, or favorite i would make them happy and make a new chapter" _****so yea check em out but anyway LETS CONTINUE! and sorry for not updating i had HUGE writers block.  
**

**(unknown girl POV)**

"no," Marshall said. "i have not asked her yet."

"Who is this girl Marshall?" Fionna asked before the I could answer "Marshall, should I tell her who I am or do you want to?" i said

"you tell her." Marshall told me quietly "well Fionna, Its Fionna right?" Marshall nodded "well anyway, Fionna I am Icefire Queen of 3W or The Third Dimension." Fionna's mouth dropped "A 3rd Dimension! Marshall why didnt you tell me." Marshall was hesitating on telling her why "well i would go there Fi because well." he paused "iwashavinggrilproblems!" he said really fast (i was having girl problems) "for who, me?" asked Fionna, he sighed "yes, i would go there and Ice would tell me things that girls liked." Fionna nodded and walked over to me "why are you a mix of elements." i laughed "funny you asked well in 3W ours is a mix of OOO and AAA and making me queen is because i am a mix of the most famous princes, princesses, queen and king," pointing to Marshall "whoa whoa whoa wait OOO, princesses?" Fionna said "and who is all the princes and 'Princesses' you are made of?"

"well im made of Marshall," i said showing my fangs and smiling "FP," looking at my pants and swishing my tail made of fire "ice queen," showing her my skin that's light blue and making a 'ice' Fionna "and who could forget gumbutt," me and Marshall chuckled and showing a small piece of my skin that's pink i smiled after.

**(Fionna's POV)  
**

well that kinda cool i wonder if she's part human "say, Icefire are you part human?"

"no Fi I cant be if im elemental and a vampire, i kinda cant, soz Marshall tell her why come to my castle at 12pm tomorrow night and ill be there with Marceline and Finn." and with that the portal opened and went trough and was gone "Marshall who is Marceline and Finn?"

"they are the gender swapped version of us, Fi i know weird right you and Finn have a lot in common."

"so." i said "Fi i need you to convince Finn to love Marcy." Marshall said "why Marshall?"

"the universe has to be equal Fionna that means if you and me are in love that means Marcy and Finn have to hook it up, so Fi what you wanna do today cause i wanna go to bed."

"ok im gonna go see Gumball, ok?" i said "ok." Marshall said in a low growl

I got over to the Candy Kingdom and was walking over to GB's room when i heard him singing **(A/N the song is Jessie's girl)**

"Marshall is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Marshall's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?

I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot  
'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Like Marshall's girl  
I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman...  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?

You know I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
I want Marshall's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Like Marshall's girl  
I wish that I had Marshall's girl  
I want, I want Marshall's girl."

the music stopped so i knocked he came out "hey Fi did you hear anything?" _yes, yes i did _"no why was i supposed to?" i said while i was devilishly smiling "well anyway," gumball said "are you and Marshall really dating?!"

"who told you!" i yelled

"Cake did before she left." i facepalmed "CAKE!" i yelled "so anyway Fi why did ya come?" I told him about Icefire, Marceline and Finn he looked shocked "well did Marshall tell you why?"

"no before i came here he went to sleep." i said "well are you going to go Fionna, this could be really dangerous you could get killed going into another dimension" Gumball said worriedly and grabbed my hand "that's why i came to say goodbye or like goodbye as in im leaving on a trip" Gumball had a frown on his face "Fionna if you die who will protect AAA?"

"well Gummy, Cake could, but then again she is married..." i said. Then GB pushed me up to the wall and said "Fionna, i dont want you to die." after that he started to kiss me but Marshall came through the window _thank god_ i thought, he tackled Gumball "how dare you kiss **MY **girlfriend, Gumbutt" he growled then picked me up and flew to his house

We got to his house he dropped me "FIONNA WHY WHERE YOU KISSING GUMBUTT!" he screamed "i didnt Marshall he kissed me" he sighed "can i tell you now?"

"about what?" i asked. he rolled his eyes "Icefire, the castle remember?"

"oh yea, tell me then" i replied "well as you know Icefire wants our help" i nodded "why does she want our help? well her Boyfriend was captured by the most evil creature in all of AAA, OOO, and 3W, named Lrotc" Marshall said "Lrotc?" i said "yes, Lrotc stands for Lich Ruler Of The Century, no creature has beaten him (or her not really sure)" he had a worried face "well time to go to bed big thing tonight" he said as he went upstairs. i followed worried of fighting Lrotc.

**What did you guys think please review i would like that tell me if i did anything wrong if there is something i should add PM me i might put it in might not depends next chapter is Finn and Marcy time wooo *throws hands in the air and walks away* **


End file.
